


Familiar affection

by ziziphusjujuba



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Romanogers - Fandom
Genre: Avengers 4 AU, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Stevetasha - Freeform, avengers end game, i wrote it befor end game came out!, kinda canon kinda au, pls excuse any grammar mistake!, romanogers - Freeform, warning: you may get a feeling..or two, warning:feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziziphusjujuba/pseuds/ziziphusjujuba
Summary: Don't wanna spoil - this is my sketchy vision about a possibility of turning events in avengers 4





	Familiar affection

_The sun was in the middle of the sky,_  
_\- it was warm but not too warm -_  
_was shining to woke plants and all the living things grow higher and more alive._  
_A little breeze moved through the trees.._  
  
_Steve was sitting on the veranda, watching the kids play outside - their kids_  
  
_'Bucky Rogers do not let me tell you again that..'_  
  
_'Naat '- Steve stopped her gently._  
  
_'Am I..am I too strict, sir?' - she asked on a serious-like(rather sarcastic) voice and her grimace was mischievous._  
  
_He gave her THE eyebrow lift ,but then couldn't stop himself from grinning at her_  
  
_'C'm here m'am' - he took her into his embrace with an arm, and they kissed like old married couples do - with familiar affection,_  
_then they turned back to watch their children  .._

  
  
  
It was a dream - his dream or hers who knows, maybe both -  
but  
it was that kind of a beautiful dream which is so good that after a time it feels _too_ good,  
after a time something feels off like all would be fake like a mirage which turns thirst into an unbearable suffer,  
because their lives could never be this perfectly _normal_ , right?

  
**  
  
Before Steve died, before he closed his eyes the last time on that damn field where the big battle were just about to finish..  
he and Nat,who were kneeling beside him, saw a vision  
it was just faint and fleeting  
but it was **that** dream, _their_ dream!  
  
before He breathed his last breath he got to know it was _not_  a total illusion of delirious minds, that they could have it all  
-..if things would have been different-  
and  
in another world it was/is  
  
truly theirs.  
  
  
so, even if they did it with a bittersweet taste, Steve and Natasha shared a warm smile  
  
before he left  
  
and then ....  
  
Natasha couldn't hold it in anymore  
  
                                                        - she started sobbing loudly  
  
                                                                                                 even as around them   
  
                                                                                                                                   everything  
  
                                                                                                                                                     gone  
  
                                                                                                                                                                              silent..

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta reviewed (orhowtosay?!) as I wanted to post it soon as I can e.g. so I can't chicken out of it, so excuuse me for any messiness/mistakes!!:3  
> \-- disclaimer: my insomnia leveled up today -_- so I thought why not write a fic if I can't sleep anyways. I didn't intend to write smth like this, I just 'saw' a bit flash of a scene then started to write and well, this is what it is..  
> hope some will 'like'it but I get it if you hate me after this:(  
> btw, I hate bittersweet/sad endings so idk what gotten into me , I do reallly hope we won't get a really bad heartbreak after seeing avengers4!!!  
> ps: I'm not really familiar with the comics so I know and confess this is only reeealy big head(?)canon au-verse (hopefuly:o)  
> ps2:okay, probably gonna edit just a bit later as now I'm terribly sleepy+tired I'm open to grammar betareader help if someone would like to O:-) my mailbox is open!


End file.
